SOLDIER in Waiting
by Mirae-no-sekai
Summary: "I swear he'll call you back one of these days, Aerith. He's that bad when it comes to remembering." On what Kunsel did when Zack was off, well, being Zack in Mission-land.


Saying that _those_ news spread like wildfire would be the grossest overstatement of all, and that including the normal corps' strength and zealousness. But, well, it was SOLDIER 1st-class news, even if they were Zack's. Little puppy, lady stalker, hero-in-much-training, newly minted member of the elite Zack.

He had a girl. Stable, for once. Kunsel was the one to notice it first, of course. Then Rodrer. Andreos – them because he had bragged about a girl that wasn't Cissnei. Sure, about the same things as always, but…

Always missing a couple details. The ones that get passed around like tips or warnings – vengeful siblings, frigid as you wouldn't know, those not-so-little flaws, how good she was in private, so to speak. The constant checking of his cell phone might have been a giveaway as well, but compared to the previous? Minor. Not to forget that he almost but not quite slogged Essair for an absolutely not _that_ lascivious comment about this… Aerith? Alice? Aeris?

The change was noticeable. Screw that – it was absurd, gossip-worthy even among battle-scarred men. A leaving of their own pack, off to the boring routine of stability. A first-class having anything reeking of normalcy about him? Unheard, unthought-of, unimaginable possibly – Genesis did that to them, after the hours of LOVELESS monologues drawling out from every corner.

Keir was the one worried that suddenly Zack would pull a Genesis and begin to memorize more sappy clichés to charm the aforementioned… well, not temptress. Kunsel said it wasn't his style; Sizh argued back with it being the only other way to charm a lady; Rodrer hollered something about that only being his lumpy nature and woe did betide the poor gang of Materia researchers that scuttled back to their lab during their little squall.

* * *

In the end, when Zack left for a long, long mission in dreary wherever, he assigned (or more like pleaded endlessly with) Kunsel to, surprise surprise, keep a little extra watch on his Aerith. And, as it would follow from the bunch of semi-fans and eager betters, Kunsel ended up with a squad of SOLDIERs to assist him in his task.

It was nice that, after all their bickering and half-assed attempts at catching a glimpse of the girl, they actually had more intel on her. She lived (or as well as) on a church, as Kunsel knew from Zack. Ran a flower stall, also known.

Was intensely loved by all the people of Sector Five, as they found out the first time a gaggle of rookies just walked in the place. Ambushed by pesky kids under Zack's indirect protection, misled by what seemed to be every shopkeeper in the area, confounded by the worst case of maze-like city planning in recorded SOLDIER data bases. And Turks data bases, although why on sweet Midgar's name would they have a data base on what seemed to be the slum of slums, not even Kunsel knew. It took a week, but somehow, one of the most innocent-looking rookies found out who she was.

Via doing something incredibly out of protocol – mucking around, not donning the standard gear, and other little details that weren't really a transgression but bought so many accusatory '_oohs_' from them. And, in his own words: '_Well, she does have something'_. Not 'gorgeous', 'ravishing', or any of the usual adjectives and casual expletives that described their females. Kind eyes, a ghostly smile, sort of enigmatic and really visible once they got down to it, dressed in pale blue and with a gaudy pink ribbon on her braid. A flock of kids, all buying flowers from an undeniably Zack-made cart. Rookie even had one pinned to his helm – garish yellow, drooping slightly, strong scent and resistant petals. A small, pathetic challenge – get a glimpse of the somehow-amazing flower girl. A bit of proof.

The vaunted flower insignia never really did catch on either. Too many times she would retreat into one of the alleys that supposedly led to the church, she would walk into town, and they'd forget the casual clothes…

But not Kunsel. Maybe it was because as Zack's best bud, he had the privilege of getting constant updates on her to the point of being acquaintances. Drew many patrol straws. Was the luckiest, richest idiot among them, He always walked back to headquarters with a flower anywhere – helm, vest, poking out of the gun, back of the pants hanging precariously from the belt.

* * *

That many of them went without a flower didn't mean that they simply ceased their mission. Something about honor to maintain and things to rub in the normal guards' noses. They were protecting a damsel in distress or…_ yeah_, the slums made her count as distressed no matter what. It was slow going, but they managed to locate the church. Ruin of a church. Barely inhabitable building, flowers barfing out of the shattered stained-glass windows, pews, small side doors and peeking through the wood-and-soil floor.

Not one of them knows the first thing about building. A couple claim basic jack-of-all-tradery. Rodrer came from a rural town, Keir was a mechanic once upon Yamheil, Yazol built little forts when he was a kid and heck, they all did the exact same thing. So, as stealthily as a bunch of well-trained SOLDIERs could manage…

They went and got themselves kicked out from the slums. Not physically, but half of them are sure that being misled in such a way counts as the worst tactical defeat they've ever suffered, and to civilians to boot. They make a point of not telling anyone, even when the news leak out between their department and risk their immediate mockery.

Half of them quit after that particular incident. The rest went through many dogged attempts to fix the place, say hi, whatever. To their semi-eternal dismay, they get a slight bit of aid. Turks aid, or what passes for aid in those well-paid bastards. A whole slew of stealth pointers, courtesy of that Reno; costumes or actually worker gear; tools and manuals; a very coveted handwritten note from Cissnei herself wishing them luck. They go wave the last one in the deserter's faces before setting off, humming obnoxiously loudly and making a huge point of being the most conspicuous construction workers anywhere.

Some of them get kicked out again, and end up leaving the (regrettably named) Puppy Squad even after getting some well-deserved Cissnei recognition. Some manage to go around and fix the church… along with a crazy slew of miscellaneous things and praying to anything to deliver them from this situation with all their fingers intact. Aerith herself gives them flowers at the end, the now-common yellow things with a pungent scent and vivid leaves.

For a couple of days, they don't go – Kunsel got sent on a mission, and weird as it is, they are loath to go in there without his presence. Maybe it is to ward against the slum dwellers, maybe it's because of something else they don't really care about.

(Andreos says it will be Zack's unrestrained fury if he finds out any lecherous SOLDIER has been within peeping distance of his girl. Riveiro makes an addendum of the whole slums; Teinks says the whole of Midgar and screw their jobs).

Oddly enough, they all end up missing the tangy aroma of the flowers, the ubiquitous splash of discordant colors and actually cheer on the brave researcher who took a walk down there and arrived with a droopy bunch of flowery happiness.

* * *

Zack blinks back after the debacle with the First Class tightly-knit group, mind a mess. He spends half his time in the fast missions, half his time down in Sector Five, and two seconds in their floor. It is sorely convenient – Zack doesn't hear about their visits there from them. Aerith surely tells him something, but he is too broken to care.

Odd white monsters appear. With a certain liking to the SOLDIERS – many of them have a winged canine tagging along, or a small flock soaring way over their building ogling their movements. They leave or die after a few days – a guard, a car, biology, whatever.

Kunsel is, as always, the first one to notice the one standing sentry atop one of the beams in Aerith's church. It looks weaker, wounded, yet it hasn't decided to go and die just yet. He hears about Zack, twenty three little wishes and a really big one.

He makes the most of an attempt at fixing a flower wagon he doesn't even comprehend. It looks even worse than Zack's, wobbles like a drunkard and has the odd habit of tilting every way. But it does what she wants – after a lot of ranting and curses, Kunsel swears he'll drag Zack by the ears back here if he needs to, if only to fix the damn thing.

"Forgive the language. And here's his number, see if you get through. Service swings between wonderful and crap though, so…"

The nod is the sweetest thing he's seen in ages, and maybe he is beginning to see what Zack saw in this girl. Aerith hands him a yellow flower the size of his hand, makes him promise to bring her soldier boy back.

"Owes me a date" she says, a joking tone. The sentry at the beam shudders in what passes as mirth, making dust float down from the rafters. Then the glee is gone, and Aerith is again a lonely girl with a number.

* * *

Kunsel becomes the best guy at typing, beating even the practiced scientists. Wonders of texting. By now, most of them have left. It's a guy named Cloud and a couple diehard rookies still looking up at the youngest First Class and marveling at how the hells he got there.

Luxiere runs full tilt across to Kunsel, babbling about everything and nothing at all. Nibelheim, he catches. Zack. A couple of infantrymen – Cloud. He's back to holding the Midgar fort as always, Luxiere laughs.

Kunsel laughs as well. Runs to tell the lovelorn Aerith in her vacant garden, guardian still firmly in place atop the rafters.

"Keep thinking he'll fall."

"It doesn't hurt. Zack didn't mind it that much at least."

"Figures Zack would leave that hole in the ceiling."

"The flowers like it."

"Would have to. No way anyone would be demented enough to fix it."

She laughs a tinkling chime. Hears from Nibelheim with the most worried look he's seen on anyone but Zack, and he's the closest call. Looks around, desperate for something, and hands him another large flower, vibrant pink.

"Give him this! Please, before he leaves."

"No regards for my masculinity?"

"Or his. But… he has to come back if I give him this. Read about it somewhere."

"Don't let it be LOVELESS."

"Not sure if it isn't."

Kunsel makes the mad dash to wherever, passing the little memento SOLDIER to SOLDIER until one of them has to be able to hand it to Zack. Hopefully.

* * *

He returns always to the church. Aerith has even propped up a handwritten sign with 'Kunsel' emblazoned across one of the pews. There is a small stack with magazines and gardening materials in a corner. A metal box holds the best Materia they have between both of them plus whatever Zack left there.

Zack left a lot of things, apparently- there are books, tools, a couple drawings, spare coins. Long ribbons in varying shades of pink and blue, notes with little extra wishes scribbled on.

Kunsel asks only once about them.

"I promised I'd wear pink when he arrived."

"And did Zack promise anything back?"

"A date or two."

"Or many."

A small giggle. "Oh yes. To keep in touch…"

She grabs the small crumpled paper- Kunsel has read another twenty-three little wishes on that one alone.

"And he said that, whatever happened, he'd make these happen. Oh, not these- the first ones… I'm happy if he just… you know."

Kunsel sends him a long, detailed message with the list as soon as he can, and pretends not to be disheartened when the mail goes unanswered.

The guardian fell from the eaves, one of the days which had sunlight filtering in through a large Zack-shaped hole in the ceiling. One wing bent in an awkward angle, a limb stiff and unresponsive. Looked the wrong way when Aerith spoke, didn't even hear Kunsel.

It received top-ranking aid. Healing spells cast every so often, Kunsel hauling in as many potions as he could get. A ratty regulation blanket or two, flowers pinned behind its ears. Aerith made a point of letting it curl up besides the flowers, soaking up sunlight- she even let him help out a bit.

"Don't tell Zack though. Little puppy won't like hearing that, will he?"

A small whine- amused, tired- was the answer.

It didn't quite manage the recovery. Kunsel had to go and bury it just outside the church, stacking some oddly-marked goggles and discarded tools on the grave. Aerith added a flower or two at times, he heard, but they really didn't remain there for long.

Wasn't Sector Five custom, he heard. Or maybe, the people just liked the flowers too much to let them be wasted in an unmarked grave.

* * *

Now that the place is without its guardian, Kunsel feels compelled to come even more regularly. One day, he arrives with a long metal pole- smooth, light, fairly simple.

"Here. Let's make good on one of your promises. That way, we can guilt him into one at the very least."

"Zack didn't seem like the type."

"Isn't. But nothing like a bit of encouragement. And there is nothing he likes more than girls with weapons. Or battle skills."

"Has he seen many?"

"Err…"

Kunsel runs fast down the list. Cissnei, at least. A couple of the police corps. He bets that there were girls like that in the missions. And Kunsel isn't in this hot seat, damn it, so he'll just adhere to the best-friend code and:

"No, he hasn't. SOLDIER is…"

"Quite the boy's club, I hear."

That expression: playful, flirtatious, knowingly innocent. She has Zack around one of her little fingers and Kunsel _knows_ he's becoming attached to the other one.

"Nothing like that. Now, this staff is quite simple to use- just whack the target."

A 'love tap' to his head- certainly Zack taught her a little, or the carrying of the wagon.

"Like that. Now, when he returns, aim lower."

* * *

Time has gone by- long enough for her to leave the church. The small patch of flowers is still the same size though. And the only orderly one- the rest have taken to wildflowers and trellises, spilling outwards and inwards.

Kunsel sees the old canine guardian's perch overrun with pale white blossoms. Sees his pew, still with the faded sign, begin to stain green with moss. A couple blue-gray blooms poking through the paper, a less overgrown place where he still sits.

The box with magazines has long been taken over by damp and plants- only two remain, and of those neither is legible.

But, from what he can see, one still points out:

_Zack Fair, Killed in Action. _

Formal, cold, detached. The look that it's been cared for, if only so that someone could get the joy of slashing that away with a pen.

Kunsel buries the page, and even plants a little thing over it. Something with flowers.

For some reason, he makes sure they're pink.

* * *

Without Aerith, the place doesn't feel quite right. Kunsel is holding down a fort for no-one, and though he could simply return to the Shin-ra headquarters, something keeps pulling him back to the decrepit place.

Maybe he wants the girl to return in a pink dress- maybe it will be the zip-up one from always. Or one of the gossamer numbers that makes her look elegant.

Maybe he is the only one still waiting for Zack to come home. To chuck the overloaded phone at his head, to scream why didn't he answer the damn messages? To tell him of the 3rd-class's fate, about the Puppy Squad and the retarded naming.

Sizh's, Rodrer's, Andreos's death. Riveiros and Keir making second. Essair and Yazor going scientific. A bunch of missions sapping at their numbers- Teinks going traitor to the resistance.

A bunch of them went with him. Kunsel thinks he's heard of a bargirl from Nibelheim rallying members and an ex-SOLDIER. Absurd ranking even- but Kunsel hasn't heard about the man himself.

Maybe it's a dreamer, black-haired, looking for a girl afraid of the skies. Blue-eyed and a bit too honor bound even when he looks at every girl's rump.

But Kunsel knows Cissnei doesn't fail, and he did hear of her assignment to hunt someone who sounded familiar to both of them. She jokes about wearing a bikini for the mission, or wearing a certain rosy color. Kunsel winces at the thought of it, even when it's, well, Cissnei in a bikini.

But pink isn't her color- not anyone's but Aerith. And only for the one idiot. Plus Kunsel himself. So yeah, possessiveness and that.

Cissnei leaves in a regulation suit though, with her usual deadly weapons strapped to the sides and guns in reserve. Kunsel's there ogling her goodbye, wishing her good luck and 'oh please don't kill Zack-'

Even when he's very probably dead.

But anyways, even if her runaway sounds familiar, it's been too long for it to be Zack anyways.

He would've probably called, at least once, in all this time. Even when now the number just says non-existant.

* * *

Kunsel receives a message from Aerith one day. Same number and it takes too long for him to recognize it.

_I still believe in both of you. Send him my love._

_Cloudy skies say hi. And please, a gil for a flower- I don't want Midgar to lose them._

Kunsel, being Kunsel, disregards the last bit. He cuts off a lot of the little blooms, almost giving them away-

He pays for the garish yellow ones on headquarters. A couple people give him money if they see him with the broken-down flower wagon.

But most of them go for free. And for once, he sees what Aerith wanted to see and Zack told her.

A city full of flowers.

* * *

After the small rampage, the church looks somewhat barren. A bunch of stalks and droopy leaves. Buds beginning to dye themselves with colors. The smell of fresh growth being ever so slightly overridden by the scent of moss and decay.

His sign is now a yellowed, curly sheet. The pew is rotting on its feet and even the small orderly patch Aerith tended to is swelling beyond the boundaries of the wood-paneled floor.

"_They don't want to be tended by anyone other than me."_

"Well, Aerith…"

Another look around, Kunsel almost expecting the girl to walk in with a couple water buckets and gardening gloves.

"Guess you should come back and fix them, then."

* * *

He is always standing duty there now when not on a mission. And Kunsel doesn't get sent in that many either- the higher-ups know about him and Zack and they probably don't want him to go over to the so-very-popular resistance.

And the suicidal missions aren't so to one who had a 1st-class best bud. Kunsel's seen this on the training rounds and has backup. No Zack, but well, poor-man's substitute works well enough.

He stares at the flowers when he's there, debating where to pick some from or who to give them to. He hasn't forgotten Aerith's message.

Kunsel, after all, intends to show that scatter-brained Zack how to keep a promise, damn it. And screw any and all practice he might've had for that.

He doesn't know anything about the chain of command.

Kunsel does know about the held-up sky of metal and piping. He does hear the roar of crushing machinery and the rushing panic and-

He feels the pressure as an insistent wind in the airy church, like the ones he's felt so many times in missions and when Zack opens the door wide enough to let regiments through. When Aerith would waltz in from a torn-open wall.

Kunsel doesn't really notice the sky is punching him down into the soft flowers and that suddenly, the greenery is at his back as well.

But he does notice Zack's smile.

"Sorry man, wrong side of the answering machine."

"Tell that to your girl, you idiot!"

* * *

A.N. – yeah, vague allusion to the actual storyline is vague. Crack-ish point of view is like itself, I swear to God this wasn't made on any combination of hallucinogens, et cetera et cetera.

Same as always, all characters copyrighted to Square Enix (creative guys…) and only this lil' piece is mine. Took a bunch of liberties with Kunsel plus a bunch of SOLDIER OC's present only for this.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
